Soothed Sighs
by Hopelesslielost
Summary: Every family is a bit odd, some more or less than others. The Uchiha’s have never done anything in a lesser fashion. Sasunaru Kisaita.On hiatus
1. Little Band of Characters

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: T for cursing…I'm a potty mouth.

**Summary**: Every families a bit odd, some more or less than others. The Uchiha's have never done anything in a lesser fashion. Sasunaru and a secret pairing to be unveiled in ch 2.

**Warning**: Yaoi, and I could seriously care less what you think about that.

Holy mother of all things juice like! It's the sequel! My God! Yeah. I realize its been a long time, but I got a good bit of this done during my winter break so I'm gunna try too keep getting these out, though less frequently than Calming Circles. I was thinking Sundays…Anyway it does seem like a lot of OC's in this chapter but they end up more background noise…I hope you enjoy! Lots of love

Hope

--

The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together.

Erma Bombeck

--

"Karasu! Karasu!" Kaminari scrambled down the stairs and into the kitchen "Karasu!" The dark haired man looked up from his morning cup of tea to raise an eyebrow at the girl. "I can't find my head band!" she wailed franticly, her father sighed

"Where did you have it last." He asked calmly

"I don't know! If I did I wouldn't be looking for it!"

"Just think about it, where was it?" Kaminari bit her lip and thought

"It was on my nightstand last night. But it's not there now." She pulled on her hair "I know it was there but its not now!"

"Oh, Kaminari, I brought your headband down." Haruka entered from the living room tossing the headband at her. She caught it and scowled. "Karasu! Tell him not to touch my stuff!" She whined Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto walked into the room bright as always

"Morning ev-"

"Tell him not to touch my stuff!" Kaminari demanded pointing an accusing finger at her brother

"Don't touch your sister's things." Naruto said monotonously with a sigh. He glanced at the clock "You two should have left five minutes ago." And they were gone. Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed

"And it begins."

------

Kenji stood waiting nervously; he was early, wanting to look like he was prepared. He took a deep breath trying to convince himself that his parents were right and he had no reason to be nervous. But it wasn't working; the thought of being pared with the Uchiha twins was intimidating. He had never really spoken to them in class; they were both quiet most the time and were always top students. Kenji had always been third in there class, which was probably why he had been put on their team but he wasn't confident that he could compete with either.

He tried to stay calm as he noticed two people walking his way, recognizing them as the Uchiha twins. The two arrived silently, looking at him and each other with cold glances. He averted his gaze to the ground hoping not to upset either.

"Morning shorties." Kenji glanced up to see the woman he had been told would be there teacher.

"Don't call me short." Haruka said coolly the woman rolled her eyes glancing at the boy's sister

"Good morning Ren." She said politely but just as cold as her brother. Kenji gulped so far his fears had been confirmed. Ren laughed

"Oh quite being so moody you two." She turned on her heel and began walking away "Hurry up and fallow me." The three Chunin fallowed behind her "Today I will test you to see if you are worthy of moving forward as ninja." She led them into Ichiraku and sat at the counter.

"Order fist then I'll explain some more." Haruka rose an eyebrow at her but ordered after his sister, Ren said nothing more until they got there food.

"Good now everyone tie your forehead protector over your eyes." All three did as they were told without hesitation "You will eat your ramen and count to 100 together. Only one may say a number at a time and if more than one of you speaks at once you have to start over. You may not just speak in a pattern. I will be paying attention and if you begin a pattern I will make you start again." She broke her chopsticks

"Ren Sensei, why are we doing this?" Kaminari asked breaking her own chopsticks

"Normally genin teams are composed of three students. Of each a high, normal, and low skill set. This year we have you three who are far more advanced than any of your class mates. So much so that they grouped you together to keep the others safe and you three from getting bored. We all know all three of you are capable ninja physically and mentally so it would be pointless to test you on those aspects of your skill set. Now count."

"One." The Uchiha twins spoke in unison

"Start over." There was a long silence as no one spoke before

"One." The Uchiha twins spoke again and Kaminari growled in frustration

"One." Kenji said quickly before either Uchiha had time to take another breath

"Two." Haruka put in right after there was a slight pause

"Three." Kaminari added Haruka listened carefully; Kenji had a mouthful of raman so he added

"Four."

"Five." Both Kaminari and Kenji said together

"Again." All three sighed, this would take a while.

It was only after four hours and counting to one hundred twice that Ren decided the team was ready to move on. She didn't allow them to take off their blindfolds as she walked them through the city finally stopping inside some building "Everyone sit." They did so and waited as Ren set everything up. "Okay." She handed each a string. "All of you are holding a string, it is tied to a piece of pipe sitting on top of that pipe is a ball. The ball is not very stable on top of that pipe. You are going to move this entire thing only holding your individual string. From here to the top of Hokage mountain. If the ball falls it will break and you will fail. You may ask no one for help and you may not speak once you are out of this building. Any questions?"

"Where exactly is here?" Kenji asked

"That's a very good question. See ya."

------

Kaminari browsed the books on the shelves half heartedly her mind drifting elsewhere. Haruka was deciding if he wanted to buy one when she bumped into someone

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean…" she trailed off as she looked up at the man before her. He had long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, he was milky pale and his eyes had heavy bags beneath them. Another man stood beside him towering over the girl considering her with dark eyes. She was entranced for a moment by the taller man's blue skin before the shorter man grabbed her arm. She glanced down at his hand, his nails covered in chipped purple polish. For a second she had a strange flash back of her parents looking at old albums, they were speaking about Karasu's brother and somehow managed to get from how old he was in a certain picture to wondering why he started painting his nails purple. She glanced back up at the man's face

"Ka-kami…" she heard her brother stutter behind her as she realized why the man seemed familiar. She screamed pulling back, by some miracle the man let go. And she turned on her heels scrambling from the book store with her brother, running into Ren and Kenji as they left.

"What the hell?" Ren asked as she got pushed out of the way

"Itachi." Haruka answered grabbing her wrist and pulling her along behind him, her eyes flickered back to the book store. She could see him through the window looking in their direction. Oh shit.

--------

Dun dun dun….yeah…did you like my silly little joke with Kaminari's name there at the end? Cuz that entertained me for a good hour or so. I'm really that lame. I wonder who that mystery couple could possibly be… Thank you for reading!


	2. Trudging Through Life

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: T for cursing…I'm a potty mouth.

**Summary**: Every families a bit odd, some more or less than others. The Uchiha's have never done anything in a lesser fashion. Sasunaru and a secret pairing to be unveiled in ch 2.

**Warning**: Yaoi, and I could seriously care less what you think about that.

Eh, yeah the second chapter…not much to say…I hope you like it.

Hope

---

Haruka arrived back at the complex first his sister hot on his tail "Hato! Karasu!" he yelled bounding up stone steps to the front gate. He was met at the top by two confused looking Ninja

"What's-" Naruto began asking shifting Atsuko from one hip to the other but Haruka interrupted him with a word that made him freeze.

"Itachi." He gasped out

"What?" Sasuke asked in confusion before Naruto could react

"I, we saw him. In the neighboring town." He panted heavily as his sister arrived at the top of the stairs

"He grabbed my arm!" she gasped for air "And I screamed and he let go, so we ran." Ren and Kenji had appeared down the street running in the direction of the complex

"Are you sure it was him?" Naruto asked unsure of what he was supposed to be feeling. Itachi was dead.

"Yes!" they said in unison through there panting gasps "He was with a blue man with a big sword." The two men looked at each other as Ren and Kenji made it to the top of the stairs

"Are they fallowing you?" Sasuke asked Ren in a business like tone. Ren shook her head

"I don't think so, but I never even felt Itachi's chakra, I saw him and could feel the man he was with though and he isn't fallowing at least." Sasuke's brow furrowed and he nodded

"Everyone inside now." Naruto said sternly turning back to the complex. No one said anything as they entered ignoring Yori's excited questions about what was going on, to young to pick up on the tense atmosphere. As soon as they shut the door there was a knock. Naruto handed Atsuko to her sister and approached the door with Sasuke, opening it hesitantly.

Kisame held up both hands as both Naruto and Sasuke's hands drifted unconsciously to there weapons pouch, unsure of what was coming "Uzumaki, Uchiha, please we mean you no harm." Kisame said. Itachi was chipping the nail polish off his thumb, slouched down and standing behind Kisame as though the blue man was protecting him.

"Give me a good reason not to kill you." Sasuke said coolly

"Rule Four!" Yori exclaimed happily as though he had just gotten the right answer on a test and knew it. His siblings shushed him and he glared at them "Rule four!" he yelled angry that they would try and ruin his moment "Rule four rule four rule four!" Haruka slapped a hand over the boy's mouth. Naruto knew that if he wasn't so tense he would have found this funny. The boy was right, at this very moment there was a sheet of paper taped to the fridge with the house rules posted on it. One, No stealing anyone's things. Two, always clean up your messes. Three, ask before you use any weapons and last but most importantly was rule number four. No killing of any sibling and or family members. Itachi looked up for the first time to look in Yori's direction. Naruto's eyes widened for a fraction of a second at the sight of the man's dull, obviously unseeing eyes. Naruto glanced at Sasuke for a moment meeting the ravens own quick glance.

Kisame watched the two slightly uneasy, though he would never show it. Itachi had asked him to do this and he was going to no matter how awkward and uncomfortable he was.

"I know you do not want him here but please believe me when I say he is no threat to your family." Both men looked at him skeptically now holding weapons "The mangekyou has left him blind, his chakra has been bound and he is highly medicated." Itachi didn't seem to be aware of the fact that Kisame was talking about him as the dark haired man stood shaking slightly behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto finally said looking at Itachi carefully seeming as though he was considering putting his weapon away. Kisame had a strange feeling that the blond could feel how scared Itachi was. Sasuke glanced at the blond with a questioning look. Kisame opened his mouth searching for an answer "He has been…righting wrongs…and asking for forgiveness of those he has hurt." He said slowly glancing back at the man. Naruto and Sasuke gave him disbelieving looks.

"Everyone go to the kitchen." Sasuke said sternly waiting for the scramble of everyone leaving to quiet. When everyone had gone he looked at Naruto

"We'll speak outside." Sasuke's eyes questioned him but he said nothing. Kisame and Itachi backed away from the door giving the other two room to walk out onto the porch. Naruto put away his weapon satisfied that the fear he smelt radiating off the oldest Uchiha was real. Sasuke was not so easy to trust.

"Explain." Kisame nodded

"Itachi suffers from several mental illnesses that he is now being medicated for and was instructed by a physiatrist to make amends for what he has done. He means no harm only to attempt to fix what he has broken and die in his home." Sasuke opened his mouth looking angry but Naruto cut him off

"I suppose you do not mean for us to kill him here." Naruto said reading Sasuke's mind the blue man shook his head. "So you want to stay here?" He asked Kisame opened his mouth but shut it when Itachi spoke. It was barely a whisper and meant only for Kisame to hear but booth Naruto and Sasuke grew quiet to listen

"This is a bad idea, we should go-"

"Shut up." Kisame said sternly Itachi looked down again biting his lip still picking the paint off his nails. "You said this is what you wanted to do and you aren't going to chicken out." Itachi looked as though he was close to tears but nodded like a child who had been scolded, Naruto saw Sasuke's expression change to confusion his body relaxing slightly. Kisame turned his attention back to the two.

"There is nothing he can do to make up for what he's done." Sasuke said pleased at how level his tone was. He looked back to his older brother who now seemed to be less than a shadow of his former self. Kisame nodded

"He is aware, but would like to try anyway." In truth the oldest Uchiha looked like he would rather cry in a corner, but he said nothing.

"Why are _you_ here?" Sasuke asked, he was surprised when Itachi's cheeks suddenly flushed pink

"I'm his partner." Kisame said evenly, gauging the two's reaction. He was met with surprise but seemingly nothing more. Naruto glanced at Sasuke before speaking again.

"The public knows nothing of what actually happened, I doubt they would take well to me allowing either of you to live here..." He said slowly turning his gaze to Sasuke utterly torn. As hokage he knew that Itachi had saved Konoha on more than one occasion, that he gave everything for the city, allowing him to stay was the least he could do in return. But the part of him that loved Sasuke wanted to ignore all that and strangle the man. Sasuke held his gaze before looking at the two his dark eyes set

"You said he's being medicated for mental illness." Kisame nodded "We plead insanity. Tell everyone he didn't know what he was doing." Naruto considered the other man. "We have Hinata and Sakura examine him, build a sturdy enough excuse, then have the council discuss it. Shikamaru or Tsunade will suggest you allow it, the others will agree."

Naruto held Sasuke's stormy gaze before nodding

"Haruka! Ren!" He called into the house the two appeared in the hallway cautiously "Haruka I need you to retrieve Auntie and Hinata. Ren assemble the council and Tsunade. Be at hokage tower within fifteen minutes; do not explain what's going on." They nodded and left hurriedly glancing at the two intruders as they left. "Kaminari stay here with your siblings." Naruto called into the house as Sasuke disappeared into the air Naruto turned back to Itachi and Kisame "He will be in my office in hokage tower." Kisame nodded touching Itachi's shoulder and disappearing, Naruto waited a second before fallowing.

Haruka arrived with Sakura and Hinata first. Both girls paled considerably at the sight of Itachi.

"We need a consult." Sasuke said calmly the girls blinked at him. "Sakura would you please take Kisame to the next room?" he asked, the girl nodded gulping nervously. Kisame looked down at Itachi

"I will just be in the next room okay?" He said to the suddenly terrified looking man beside him. Itachi nodded "Okay." He led Itachi to a chair sitting him down before he left with Sakura.

"Hinata we need to confirm Kisame's claim's of Itachi's mental illness." Naruto said the woman looked surprised "Would you mind?" he asked she gulped uneasily but nodded

"Of course," She moved a chair in front of Itachi "Do you have a notepad and pen maybe?" she asked Naruto nodded and riffled through his desk retrieving what she asked for. "What was it he said he had?" She asked

"Dysphoric mania, and schizoid personality disorder." Naruto supplied she nodded and sat across from the Uchiha

Hinata cleared her throat, nervously glancing at the oldest Uchiha then over her shoulder at Sasuke and Naruto. "Hello, my name is Hinata, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Itachi didn't respond he only continued to pick at his nails. "Why are you doing that?" she asked him her tone turning from nervous to sweet as if she was talking to a child, he shrugged "Do your hands always shake like that?" he nodded "Are you taking any medication?" he nodded again "What is it called?" He shrugged

"Kisame, has it." He said quietly Hinata smiled even though he couldn't see it

"Is Kisame the man you were with?" she asked he nodded "He seemed nice, does he take care of you?" Itachi nodded "What is your relationship with him?" she asked Itachi's cheeks turned slightly pink "Is he just your friend?" Itachi shook his head "Or more?" He nodded slowly. Hinata glanced back at the two men watching and stood. "I would like to go speak with Kisame. It would be helpful to know what medications Itachi is on." The two nodded and she left. Sakura replaced Hinata soon moving to stand with her old team mates giving the two a questioning look. Sasuke was staring blankly at the opposite wall while Naruto kept giving him worried glances. The room slowly filled with the council Baa-chan inspected Itachi with Sakura coming to the conclusion that his chakra had been bound, his blood pressure was quite low, he was underweight, and he was in fact blind. Hinata returned to speak to him only asking quickly if he had sore muscles before going to join everyone else in the corner. They looked at her expectantly as she looked over her notepad.

"Well from what I have heard it is not hard to believe that he had the disorders, at the moment he's very highly medicated on Lamictal and Risperdal. Which is fairly obvious with his akasthisia, tremors, low blood pressure, night sweats…He is definitely taking these medications. And though it's probably pretty dangerous for him to be taking such high doses it seems to be working. He's changed drastically in almost all fields. Self-concept, Ethics, Interpersonal Relationships. His relationship with Kisame really shows how well he has progressed. The fact that he is able to not only be intimate with him, but that he can give up control says a lot." She flipped through the notepad.

"How do you know all this you said like five things to him." Hinata blushed looking up guiltily

"I spoke with Kisame, I felt weird with you two watching…" she looked back down "If you decide to let him stay I would like to meet with him twice a week just to keep tabs." Everyone's eyes turned to Sasuke and Naruto

"Is he safe?" Naruto asked Hinata shrugged

"As long as he continues to take his medications he shouldn't relapse." she glanced at Sakura

"His chakra is bound up tight and even if it wasn't, the side effects of what he's been taking have weakened him considerably. As he is now my daughter could take him down without breaking a sweat. Off the meds without his sight and with his low muscle mass I would guess he wouldn't be much of a problem." Everyone looked back at Naruto.

"I can't make this decision on my own; you're all the council you decide what to do." A long silence fallowed. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in question at Naruto who held his gaze for several moments. The other had been told the truth about Itachi on a mission many years before.

"Allow him to stay, have ANBU watch him." Shikamaru suggested still watching Naruto who gave him a weak uncertain smile, Sasuke was avoiding any and all eye contact.

---

I don't know why but for some reason Hinata seems like she'd be a shrink to me…and Itachi wont always be this lame he gets to be more fun once he stops feeling like Sasuke might disembowel him in the near future…and I promise to throw a make out scene or something into the next chapter…Please review…

Hope


	3. Kissing to Heal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: M for cursing…I'm a potty mouth and for "sexual situations" though its not graphic…I don't think…

**Summary**: Every families a bit odd, some more or less than others. The Uchiha's have never done anything in a lesser fashion. Sasunaru Kisaita

**Warning**: Yaoi, and I could seriously care less what you think about that.

Hi, I promised a make out scene or something and you got well…or something…I hope no one minds much…a well. Please enjoy!

Hope

------

Itachi stared at the ceiling still quite uneasy. He could feel the unsuppressed chakra of both Sasuke and Naruto in the main house. It hung thickly in the air almost like a fog the smaller spots of the children's chakra did nothing to lighten the feeling. Kisame came into the room from the bathroom. "This is a nice place." He commented. They had been given there own home in the complex but not attached to the main house. They didn't really needed the space, they had few possessions. The tall man joined Itachi in bed rolling onto his side to look at the slightly shaking man.

"Who's are the kids?" Itachi asked "There always in such a jumble I can't tell, they seem like there both." Kisame thought for a moment

"Well, the oldest girl, Kaminari, is strawberry blond and the boy, Haruka, has green eyes. The little boy and the baby look like their Sasuke's." Itachi's brow furrowed

"The little boy and the baby feel like Naruto." He said referring to there Chakra Kisame shrugged

"You should ask tomorrow." He suggested Itachi gave him his 'are you fucking insane?' look. Even if the man couldn't see his eyes were still quite expressive.

"No." Kisame sighed

"You'll have to speak to them sooner or later." Itachi rolled to face the wall Kisame reached out wrapping an arm around the mans pale waist and pulled him against his chest. "You know you do." He said kissing Itachi's milky shoulder and rubbing reassuring circles across his stomach.

--

Naruto watched Sasuke with caution from the bathroom door. The dark haired man was sitting on the bed staring blankly out the window.

"Sasuke?" the man didn't respond. Naruto sighed walking across the room to join him on the bed "Are you going to be okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned his attention to the blond just staring for several moments, trying to turn the thoughts raging through his head into coherent words.

"I know that he did it for a reason. And obviously it ruined him." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair "I know that he isn't dangerous, I know I should feel bad for him, that he had to make that choice. He did what he thought was right. But I can't understand, I can't stop wishing he was dead." Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder taking his hand.

"You shouldn't have to understand. Konoha needs to understand and be grateful, you don't." he said repeating something Sakura had said one night on a mission years ago. Sasuke sighed, collapsing back onto the bed dragging Naruto with him. The blond rested his chin on Sasuke's chest scooting forward to kiss below the man's jaw.

--

Atsuko wailed loudly in her highchair and threw her binky across the room. It hit Haruka square in the forehead, Kisame and Itachi watched from the sliding back door. They had come in for food, seeing as how they hadn't had any time to stock their own fridge last night. This idea seemed like one that could be put off a couple of hours if it meant avoiding this chaos. Yori was standing in the middle of the room screaming "I have to pee!" at the top of his lungs and Haruka and Kaminari were bickering about something while Sasuke and Naruto were preparing breakfast. Sasuke turned to the youngest boy, with a sigh he scooped him up and left the room

"You can go by yourself you know." He said with a roll of his eyes Naruto laughed and looked over his shoulder at the twins

"Haruka, she beat you fair and square. Now take responsibility and take out the garbage."

"But Hato-"

"No but's you'll just have to train harder next time." Kaminari stuck her tongue out at her brother Sasuke entered the room again

"Karasu their being unfair! I slipped!" Sasuke shrugged

"In a real battle your enemy will use it as an opening." He said then noticed Kisame and Itachi standing in the doorway. All eyes turned to look at them, Kisame glanced at Itachi who had gone back to picking at his nails once more, he sighed

"Sorry to interrupt." He held up two prescription bottles "But there are no glasses in the other house."

"Oh it's no problem." Naruto said "We were actually just about to have breakfast." He said turning off the stove "Would you like to stay for some?"

"Yes thank you." Kisame said before Itachi could say no. Naruto dished food up for everyone and Kisame and Itachi sat at the counter trying to ignore the stairs of the children. Kisame handed Itachi several pills which he took without complaint when it came to eating however it took a bit more convincing. The eldest Uchiha hadn't even touched his food yet, Kisame sighed "Itachi you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." He said quietly

"Yes you are you just can't tell."

"That's ridiculous." Itachi mumbled

"Itachi you have to eat something, you might not feel hungry but you still need it."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Itachi, eat now." Kisame said harshly Itachi jumped but began eating. Kisame looked up to see a group of people trying to pretend they hadn't been listening intently to their conversation. Naruto was talking in a high sweet tone to the baby, feeding her a bottle while Sasuke was cutting up Yori's food for him. Kisame cleared his throat "Do you mind me asking who is who's?" he asked trying to lighten the atmosphere Naruto smiled

"There all both of ours." He said Kisame rose an eyebrow "It's a jutsu sort of thing I guess" He explained "Our last Hokage was frustrated that all her best Ninja turned out gay." He laughed. "So she developed a technique to give us all little devil spawn." He cooed the last part affectionately to the baby in his arms. Kisame couldn't imagine a way that was possible but nodded as the back door flew open

"Hurry up!" Kenji yelled in frustration at the to Uchiha twins. Both jumped up kissed there fathers goodbye and left.

--

Naruto walked briskly through the halls of the station giving short curt nods to the officers he passed who bowed deeply in return. The station had only been open for seven years and already had a reputation to rival that of ANBU. Pre gennin bragged to their friends that they would one day be in the military police, being an ANBU was so five years ago. Naruto was fine with that, the more children he could keep away from Danzou the better.

"Yo Naruto!" the Hokage paused at the sound of the familiar voice turning to wait for the girl to catch up to him. She fell into step beside him brushing hair off her face only to have it fall back over her eyes. The mess of sandy blond was tied back into a bun but as always stray locks continued to try and hide her face from the world. Naruto found it a bit amusing how frustrated it made the girl.

"How are you Maki?" the girl shrugged nonchalantly

"Is it true?" she asked, she had never been one do dance around a point

"Is what true?"

"This Itachi guy, Dads pretty freaked about the whole thing but Daddy says everything's fine." Naruto had to resist the urge to laugh as he always did over who had gotten the overly cute title of 'daddy'

"Kakashi's right, things are under control, nothing to worry about." The girl nodded

"Cool, I've got to go reorganize mission files. See you around." The girl was gone instantaneously leaving Naruto rolling his eyes. Maki was very much a "Daddy's Girl" and although her excuses seemed to be valid the first time you heard them it didn't take long to catch on. To get out of something she had to reorganize reports, if she was late she had been helping out at the Academy and paint had been dumped on her, so she had had to shower. The excuses made more sense than her fathers but she apparently saw no reason to ever change them up. He paused as he arrived in the reception area outside Sasuke's office the assistant looking up as he entered. The girl was new, and Naruto wondered what had happened to the girl who had assisted Sasuke since the reopening of the Military Police.

"Good Evening Lord Hokage, are you here to see Captain Uchiha?" she asked with a shy smile, it seemed like a rather stupid question to the blond seeing as how the only doors in the room lead either into Sasuke's office or back the way he had come. The girl was blushing heavily looking mortified as she seemed to realize this as well. "He isn't in right now." She said avoiding making eye contact "but if you'd like to wait inside he should be back soon."

Naruto smiled at the girl and entered Sasuke's office going to sit in the large chair behind his desk. The blond flipped through several things on the desk, none were very interesting, he spent enough time with his own paper work, he didn't understand why he was looking at Sasuke's. He glanced up as Sasuke entered the room the man strode quickly across the room his dark eyes on Naruto.

"What happened to Ai?" he asked standing and walking around the desk to lean against the front of it. Sasuke paused in front of him hands in his pockets looking more relaxed than Naruto had seen him in days, though he hadn't ever seen him away from the complex and his brother.

"She's training new recruits." He answered with the hint of a fond smile, he had really like the girl.

"Her replacement seems a bit dull." Sasuke chuckled darkly

"I've been told she's quite gifted." He said "Kiba says she's 'star struck' she looked as though she could have fainted when Sakura came by last week." He smirked, obviously taking a bit of pleasure in the girl's pain.

"You've got a skewed sense of humor teme." The blond accused. Sasuke smirked shrugged and went to sit in his chair. "You said you had some information for me?" Naruto asked

"Yes," the man unlocked a draw in his desk and produced a file from its meticulously arranged depths as Naruto walked around the desk once more. Sasuke riffled through the file.

"Some of my scouts have discovered a band of missing nin traveling through lightning, there's no word on their purpose or even if there is one but Zetsu is in their ranks." Naruto frowned slightly looking over the report Sasuke had pulled from the file. "I've already sent a team to look more deeply into it but I felt you may want to know." Naruto nodded leaning against the desk in front of Sasuke folding his arms across his chest.

"Was Pain with them?"

"He wasn't seen, or at least not recognized." Naruto snorted

"I doubt I'd be to interested in the appearance of the others when one of them has a giant fern eating his head."

"It's a venues fly trap," Sasuke corrected with an amused smirk

"Right, my mistake." Naruto said with a chuckle. The two looked at each other for a quiet moment before Naruto took the file and report from Sasuke, dropping them carelessly onto the desk before sliding easily onto the Uchiha's lap. He settled his knees on either side of the others hips draping his arms over the back of the chair he didn't sit back his position allowing him to look down at the man beneath him. He leaned down licking the others lips playfully pulling back before Sasuke could pull him into a real kiss. "I've got an hour and a half before I have to get back." He said with a grin the blond could see the dark glint of pleasure in Sasuke's eyes. The man leaned up capturing Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth and pulling him back down before releasing him again there lips barely touching, Naruto could feel those perfect lips form a rare smile.

"Wonderful." Sasuke breathed instantly capturing Naruto's mouth again their tongues pushing against each others naturally. Naruto slid his hands down the chair and over Sasukes chest, clutching the fabric of his dark sweater. Sasuke's hands traveled up the back of Naruto's calves and over his hips sliding under his jacket and shirt to trace the blond's sides lightly. Naruto growled in announce at the light touching, biting Sasuke's upper lip and moving his hands to Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer.

"Bastard." He muttered pulling away from the Uchiha's lips placing wet kisses down the mans neck instead. Sasuke laughed darkly licking Naruto's exposed jaw. Pale hands slipped down Naruto's abdomen a long finger teasing his naval before he began unfastening the button on his pants. Naruto was smiling against his neck the tan mans hands moving to Sasuke's pants. "'S more like it." He murmured against his neck. Sasuke didn't bother with the zipper choosing instead to tug sharply on the belt loops. Naruto struggled to kick his pants off his legs for a moment before giving up. He slid off Sasuke kicking off his shoes and pants tugging Sasuke's off as well. He bit his bottom lip and grinned looking at the half naked man in front of him.

"Your sexy." Sasuke said rather mater of factly, making Naruto laugh as he crawled back onto Sasukes lap now actually sitting on him he shuddered at the sensation wrapping his arms around the others neck.

"Thank you," he murmured allowing his eyes do drift shut as their hips moved together smoothly. Sasuke scattered kisses across the underside of the blonds jaw his hands gripping Naruto's waist. The blond bit his lip moaning lightly his head filled with fog his face flushed and breathing becoming more erratic by the second "Sa-Sasuke…" he gasped he forced his eyes open blinking rapidly trying to reclaim his brain. He groped blindly at the desk behind him managing to snatch the bottle of lube from the desk drawer, nearly dropping it as Sasuke gave a rough thrust. Naruto fumbled with the bottle for a moment before Sasuke took it from him with a dark chuckle allowing the blonds brain to turn to mush once more. Sasuke pressed several soft kisses to the blond's lips before pale hands lead tanned hips up gently nudging his knees further apart. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders pulling him into a slow kiss before he sank down once more mouth opening in breathless gasps as he pushed himself onto Sasuke. The Uchiha groaned loudly pressing his forehead to the blonds, kissing the corner of his open mouth gently. Naruto settled panting heavily kissing Sasuke sloppily hands slowly moving to rest on the Captains neck. The blond shifted slowly sending thrills of euphoria through both of their bodies. Sasuke's hands slid tenderly up the smooth skin of Naruto's back in a familiar calming pattern as Naruto began to move faster their foreheads still touching lips still meeting in languid kisses.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered breathily. Blue eyes opened hazily meeting black for a steady moment the blond capturing Sasuke's tongue as he hummed contently. "I love you." The Uchiha muttered into Naruto's mouth. He could feel the lips on his turn up into a pleased grin as his heavy eyelids fell again.

"I love you too." The blond moaned one hand moving up to tangle in his dark hair. The blond shifted again moaning at the new friction keeping their rhythm even as his breathing grew more ragged. He felt one of Sasuke's hands leave his back in favor of cupping his cheek, he pulled him into a more solid, consuming kiss as climax racked through their bodies.

----

Erm… yeah…that was the literally the first lemon I've ever written…so yeah, I'm not sure how well it turned out, I don't think its graphic at all which I'm cool with…It was actually supposed to be sorta funny and playful but my Jason Mraz playlist goes from Word play to Remedy to I'm Yours to Sleeping to Dream so it got progressively less…er bouncy I guess…Yeah… tell me what you think, reviews make me happy…See ya next week.

Hope


End file.
